Timber Wolf's Revelation
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: timber wolf and Phantom Girl have to share a room for a week what could happen and there futures are shown! cuz green sun and i love tw/pg pairing oops i mixed up pg and sg thanks for poniting that out bffgl!


Timber Wolfs relavation

_**Timber Wolfs relavation!**_

Timber Wolf: but why do I have to stay with PHANTOM GIRL!

Bouncing Boy: there aren't enough room everyone has two

Lightning Lad: im staying with Saturn Girl (smiles)

Bouncing Boy: im staying with Triplicate Girl

Brainiac 5: I –I- Im staying with Roxy (blushing slightly)

Cosmic Boy: im staying with nobody!

Timber Wolf: WHY!

Cosmic: there's just enough for me to keep my Room!

Saturn Girl: Garth clean up your mess of a room

Triplicate Girl: ha bouncy like's sci-fi!

Roxy: can I use the Lab?

Phantom Girl: can I stay in my dark room please

Brainiac 5: uh Roxy you- c-an use the lab

Lightning Lad: do I have to clean my room!

Saturn Girl: yes!

Lightning Lad sighs and walks off

Timber Wolf: ok I'll stay with her

Phantom Girl: yeah fine…

Bouncing Boy: this is going to be a scary week

Monday: Day 1

Phantom Girl: is there another bed?

Timber Wolf: in the corner…

Phantom Girl: I'll have it then

Timber Wolf: sure whatever

Phantom Girl: what do you do here all day?

Timber Wolf: sit and listen

Phantom Girl: do you want to play truth or dare we can invite Roxy and Brainy!

Timber Wolf: sure go ahead

Phantom Girl: I'll go ask

short talk comes back with brainy and Roxy

Roxy: I go first Timber Wolf truth or dare!

Timber Wolf: … Truth

Roxy: is it true you like to bake?

Timber Wolf: yes so what about it

Timber Wolf: Brainiac truth or Dare?

Brainiac 5: Dare

Timber Wolf: I dare you in fact I quadruple double dare you to…

Kiss Roxy

Brainiac 5: wha- ki-kiss Ro-Roxy

Timber Wolf: you have too (smirking)

what was supposed to be a mere brush of their lips becomes a big kiss when Phantom Girl pushed Brainy closer To Roxy

Brainiac 5: Hey!

Brainiac 5: my Turn Phantom Girl Truth or Dare?

Phantom Girl: DARE!

Brainiac 5: I super double donkey dare you to kiss a boy nearest you!

Phantom Girl: but the guy nearest me is TIMBER WOLF!

Roxy: exactly!

Timber Wolf: whoa cant she –do something else (blushing)

Brainiac 5: double donkey dared her she has too!

Phantom Girl: ok…

(She put her lips near his barely touching Roxy Gets annoyed and pushes them into each over into lip lock they were actually kissing and blushing!)

Phantom Girl: why did you push me!

Roxy: you weren't actually kissing!

Brainiac 5: so she made sure you did

Timber Wolf: im going over there I need to think

Roxy: oops

Tuesday: Day 2

Phantom Girl: argh my back!

Timber Wolf: you woke me up

Phantom Girl: oops sorry!

Timber Wolf: my fault you can have my bed

Phantom Girl: oh what no you keep yours

Timber Wolf: no you are having it

Phantom Girl: well it's up to you so fine

Lightning lad words from his room

Lightning Lad: let's share the double bed in here Irma

Saturn Girl: Deal!

Timber Wolf: that would've woke me up anyway

Phantom Girl: yeah

Roxy: wanna play I never with me and brainy?

Timber Wolf: sure

Roxy: YAY!

after the game

Brainiac 5: that was –fun

Timber Wolf: bye b5 bye Roxy

Phantom Girl: so what do you want to do now?

Timber Wolf: maybe watch something funny like when brainy went stupid

Phantom Girl: let's watch that

watching it

Phantom Girl: He sounds so funny when he says red ants RED ANTS superman shouldn't play with red ants!

Timber Wolf: I know!

Brainiac 5 walks in and says uh oh

Roxy: hey the video im watching it too hey Brainy are you scared of RED ANTS! Haha Haha

Brainiac 5: great

Timber Wolf: lol too much red in the sun, sun should be yellow Yellow YELLOW!

Brainiac 5: ugh

Roxy: he said he likes timber wolfs pants LOL!

Brainiac 5: im out of here

Roxy: he's running into the wall over and over again

Phantom Girl: ha-ha Haha ha-ha

Roxy: I better go after him…

Roxy leaves

Timber Wolf: now what

Phantom Girl: let's read Fan Fiction

Timber Wolf: not again

Wednesday: Day 3

Phantom Girl: arch fireworks

Timber wolf is shaking obviously in pain due to his enhanced hearing

Phantom Girl: Brin are you alright?

No response

Phantom Girl: Brin?

The shaking becomes more violent as a louder firework bang occurred

Phantom Girl: BRIN!

He's having a fit due to the Fireworks

She's shaking him he's not breathing but shaking violently

Phantom Girl: what should I do

Phantom Girl: I know

(Opens portal to her dimension)

Phantom Girl: I'll bring him with me

(Grabs him and goes in)

quiet but his condition hasn't changed

Phantom Girl: Brin im going to try to shock you so it will stop

she kisses him

The shaking ceases and his breathing restarts

Timber Wolf: what why am I here?

(Starts to do the smell thing shows what happened)

Phantom Girl: wait I brought you here the fireworks were affecting you badly

Timber Wolf: oh wait a minute you kissed me!

Phantom Girl: it was even affecting you here I had to shock you

Timber Wolf: it's ok if it was necessary

Phantom Girl: look im going to get them to stop the Fireworks Be right back

she disappears and re appears

Phantom Girl: they have stopped

Timber Wolf: thanks

they go back to their room

Timber Wolf: thank goodness

Saturn Girl: you should have said they affected you we wouldn't have used them

(Saturn girl leaves)

Phantom Girl: Brin I was wondering do you- do y-

(They are about to kiss when lightning Lad comes in and spot's them)

Lightning Lad: aw man I spoiled there chance… cool

Timber Wolf: uh I uh

Phantom Girl: now im bored of waiting

she pulls him into a deep long kiss

Timber Wolf: Lightning Lads Still watching us

Phantom Girl: SCRAM EGO LAD!

Lightning Lad: im out of here!

He Runs

Timber Wolf: now where were we?

Phantom Girl: right here

starts to make out

Roxy: hey gu- um im leaving

Brainiac 5: what's happening?

Roxy: they are kissing!

Brainiac 5: WHAT1

Roxy: keep it down

Timber Wolf: you two we want some privacy!

Roxy: come on

Brainiac 5: fine

Phantom Girl kisses Brin again

Thursday: day 4

Phantom Girl: Brin want to share the big bed with me?

Timber Wolf: sure why not

He gets in and she snuggles up to him

Phantom Girl: let's have a nap before we play with Roxy

Timber Wolf: sure Tinya

She snuggles up closer to him

Phantom girl falls asleep

Timber Wolf is thinking

Why do I feel I have wanted this for so long?

I really do love her I have had so many feelings but this is a feeling I have never felt before I want to hold her to protect her

To love her…

they wake up to a crash

Lightning Lad: im dead now

Timber Wolf: he's been taking pictures of us!

Phantom Girl: I'll kill him!

Lightning Lad: here take the camera

throws to her

Timber Wolf crushes it

Lightning Lad: im out of here

Phantom Girl: aw im still tired

Timber Wolf: me too let's go back to bed

they get in and he pulls her close and snuggles up against her

Timber Wolf: good night my love Tinya

Phantom Girl: and you Brin my love

they fall asleep again

5 mins later they awake

Timber Wolf: Tinya are you awake?

Phantom Girl: yeah

Timber Wolf: let's go play with Roxy

Phantom Girl: get dressed

cut to the game

Roxy: ok have you ever slept in the same bed with a guy Tinya

Phantom Girl: yes

Roxy: who with!

Phantom Girl: Timber Wolf

Brainiac 5: you have!

Phantom Girl: yes today

Timber Wolf: nothing happened just in the same bed…

Roxy: way cool

Phantom Girl: okay moving on

after the game

Timber Wolf: now let's go back to bed im feeling romantic

Phantom Girl: now im happy

they get back and event ends

Friday Last day!

Bouncing Boy: since we have another HQ now those who want to stay together can

Cosmic Boy: this is the list of who asked to stay in the same room

Triplicate Girl and Bouncy

Saturn Girl: and Sparky

What is this accurate? It is well ok

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl

Thank you

Timber Wolf: sweet

Phantom Girl: I have to tell you something

Timber Wolf: what is it?

Phantom Girl: im going to have a child with you

Timber Wolf: What! Really?

Phantom Girl: are you happy?

Timber Wolf: of course I am Tinya!

Phantom Girl: what am I going to tell my mother…

Timber Wolf: yeah

com

Tinya this is your mother I know you're going to have a kid and you have a boyfriend and I know its Timber Wolf

And I would like to have dinner with you and your wolf boyfriend

Phantom Girl: fine

Mom: come by at seven

Timber Wolf: she's alright with it

Phantom Girl: who knew and who told her

Saturn Girl: um well

Lightning Lad: I did

Saturn Girl: no I did

Phantom Girl: thanks both of you

Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl were obviously thinking WTF!

at dinner

Mom: im very proud you finally got a Boyfriend

I don't care that it's half Wolf

Timber Wolf: nice to meet you

Phantom Girl: do um why else did you want us here…

Mom: well as you are expecting a child are you thinking of getting married?

Timber Wolf: hadn't really thought about it

Mom: I see

I will fund you for preparation

Phantom Girl: thanks mum

Mum: no problem bye

they leave

Timber Wolf: do you want to marry me?

Phantom Girl: I don't know

Timber Wolf: well um will- you –marry me Tinya

Phantom Girl: Brin I will!

places ring on her finger

Timber Wolf: do we have to tell the legion?

Phantom Girl: yep

at HQ

Phantom Girl tells them cheering about times finallys

And who knew all around

Timber Wolf: thank you for your support

Roxy: go Wolfy!

Timber Wolf growls

Phantom Girl: come on Wolfy

Timber Wolf: ok

Brainiac 5: r-Roxy I want too te-ell you some-thing

Roxy: What?

Brainiac 5: I-I-I Love you

Roxy: i-i- love you too

they finally kiss

Timber Wolf: well it's about time

Phantom Girl: we should lay low for awhile

Timber Wolf: yeah

5 ½ months later

Timber Wolf: no get off her give her back

Phantom Girl: Brin Help

being dragged away by evil guys

Timber Wolf: grr I said give her BAACK!!

he turns into his super agitated form and grabs her and turns back

Phantom Girl: arch my Stomach

Timber Wolf: it's time presses a button

they vanish

Brainiac 5: congrats it's a boy and a girl claws but no fur

Roxy: they have two forms well three wolf, human, phantom!

Phantom Girl: cool

Timber Wolf: we are going to call the boy Ghost Boy real name Timmy

Phantom Girl: and the Girl GrayWolf real name Cindy

Roxy: cool

Mom: my grand Children

Im so proud of you

Legion: congratulations

Reporter: are you future Presidents?

Mom: of course

Cheers

Next day there wedding!

Timber Wolf: I do

Phantom Girl: I do

Marriage guy: I now pronounce you man and wife

You may now kiss the bide

they kiss

Roxy: YAY!

Tinya throws bouquet

And Roxy catches it and deep blush appears

Brainiac 5: R-oxy will-you-marry me

Roxy: I uh I uh I will

They hug

Lightning Lad: Irma how many people including us in the legion have gotten married?

Saturn Girl: well bb and tg, tw and pg b5, and tphoenix

Lightning Lad: sweet

Cindy: mummy and daddy mawed nowe

Timmy: yeih sise

Spinza: my mommie is saturne girle

Bronce: my daddy is bouncey

Tea: my parentes are brainy and roxe  
Cosmic Boy: I have not got a girlfriend  
Lightning Lad: sucker!

Cosmic Boy: shut up!  
legion laughs at cosmic boy  
Cosmic Boy: it's not funny

Saturn Girl: oh it is

  
ten years later!

Cindy: im going to fight crime  
Timmy: me too but in wolf form

Timber Wolf: I said you could help us

Cindy: yes dad

Phantom Girl: come on let's go protect earth

Timber Wolf: yeah

at HQ

Spinza: hi Gray Wolf!

Cindy: hi Venus Girl

Bronce: hi

Timmy: hi double boy

Bronce: hi Ghost Boy

Tea: hi Guys

All: hi Tea!

Timber Wolf: hi Fire Bird

Tea: hi

Roxy: Tea singing lessons

Tea: ok mommy

Song by Roxy and Tea!

Dreams of love and tears of joy

A parrots squawk a robots spark

A fish a swimming a bird a singing

Lightning a zapping telekinesis alarming

Balls of triples love a lot

Dreams of death turn to nightmares but

If you remain happy it won't seem so bad

And love oh

And love

Will remain!

Brainiac 5: your are so good you two!

Roxy: hi Brainy kisses him

Spinza and Cindy: let us do a duet

Roxy: go ahead!

Song

What's that noise I hear at night hidden in the darkness gone in the light

What's that sound what I hear but why do I comprehend what it means?

A wolf howls a scream I hear echoes into the dark!

No one knows my secret my forbidden secret the tale of the claw a tooth

Secrets so many secrets of the fur im a wolf not a fox im no nightmare im a dream that lives in the corner of your eye the thing when you look is gone and it's darker then the night of the vortex the dark abyss!!

Claps

Brainiac 5: bravo!

Roxy: cool a scary song

Lightning Lad: you're so good my dear Spinza

Spinza: Hi Dad

Saturn Girl: my little girl is such a great singer

Timber Wolf: Tinya we need to talk

Phantom Girl: sure

Timber Wolf: im worried about our children

Phantom Girl: why?

Timber Wolf: my dad what if he tries to take them

And experiment on them

Phantom Girl: I won't let that happen

Timber Wolf: you're probably right...

watching them

Londo: That's what you think!

Saturn Girl: so you're changing your hero name what to?

Phantom Girl: Apparation Brin likes it too

Saturn Girl: cool

Timber Wolf: Hi Apparation (kisses his wife)

Apparation: hi Brin

Finished not a one shot sequel coming! Faints


End file.
